50 things countries are not allowed to do
by ApHetalia Finland
Summary: Many countries bottom, top, side. Many countries are thought of as idiots, ding dongs, and perverts. Within all of these countries, there are restrictions though to what they can do. It may be out of fear or love. See exactly what countries are forbidden from doing and a few explain why. OuO NOTE: THIS IS ALL CRACK. NO PAIRINGS MY SHEEPLES.
1. Denmark

50 Things Denmark is not allowed to do

I am obviously not allowed to put my axe in between my legs during a meeting

I am not allowed to mess with Norway's faeries

He literally will turn you into the opposite gender.

I do not look good with boobs.

I am not allowed to go to Sweden's place on the weekends.

Supposedly, I am way too immature for Sealand.

I cannot talk to Russia even if he was also an enemy of Sweden

Finland gets pissed, and those people have knives everywhere.

I am not allowed to touch Norway's curl

Even if it is obviously detached from his head.

I am not allowed to use Iceland as an ice-pak.

Despite the fact he is ICE-LAND

I am forbidden from hitting Sweden if he calls the Awesome Trio the Assome trio.

I am forbidden from hitting Sweden.

I am forbidden from fighting with Sweden

I am forbidden from going near Sweden.

13- 16 were all enforced by Norway.

I cannot go to Finland's house without Sweden's permission.

See rule 16

Therefore, I cannot go to Finland's house.

If I go near Finland's house, I don't get beer for a week.

If I don't beer for a week…

I am not allowed to ask Iceland to come into my bed even if I am cold as hell.

I am not allowed to ask Norway to come into my bed.

If I ask Finland to come into my bed, Sweden will kill me.

If I ask Iceland to come into my bed, Sweden will kill me.

If I ask Norway to come into my bed, Sweden will kill me.

If I ask Sweden to come into my bed, Sweden will me.

Forget number 28, that will never happen.

I am not allowed to reenact any of the Viking era.

I am not allowed to say someone is paying for my drinks.

Especially Norway.

I am not allowed to flick off Finland for singing Ievan Polkka no matter how annoying it may be

I am not allowed to spend the night at Prussia's no matter how drunk I may be

I am not allowed to ask Norway to go to a party more than three times

I am not allowed to go to the shed where the baby trolls are at night

I am not allowed to mess with Sweden's dragon

I am forbidden from walking in the room where Norway is when Romania and England are over

I cannot go to Sealand's or Finland threatened to poison me

I cannot call Sweden a faggot because it would make me a hypocrite

Norway gives out the candy on Halloween, not me

I cannot buy anything without Norway or Iceland around because they think I will overbuy

I cannot go to Germany's without permission.

I cannot go to The Netherlands without permission

Not that I would want to unless it is money troubles.

I am forbidden from streaking around Vash's house.

I am forbidden from streaking.

I am forbidden from offering England drinks

I am not to go near hanatamago

I am not to do 1- 49 unless someone is not watching

Forget number 50. -=w=-


	2. Sealand

50 things Sealand is not to do

Mow the lawn

Garden

1-2 is because mama would cry

I am not allowed to call mama my mama.

I am not allowed to go to Denmark's

I am to stay away from pointy or sharp objects.

Never leave the house alone.

Never stay in the house alone

I am never to be alone

I cannot throw Hanatamago (Where did that come fro- Denmark.)

No yaoi.

I cannot ask what yaoi is.

I am forbidden from going on to "questionable sites"

I was told to forget 13 was even said.

I am not permitted to drink mama's bottles in the fridge.

I am not to pull on Russia's scarf

I am not to touch England's eyebrows.

I am not to allow anyone to touch my eyebrows.

I am not to try to help the Italy brothers when their curls are tied up.

I am to stay away from France

I have no clue what 16- 20 is referencing to (And yet I do)

Cosplay as Canada

Cosplay

I am never to annoy England

Although I do

Accept a trip to Florida from the internet

Accept a trip to Copenhagen from the interwebz

Say interwebz.

Interwebz.

I am not to stay to long at Latvia's

I am to heed the advice of Lithuania.

I never do, being a country must be awesome.

Annoy Japan

Go to Hungary's

Talk in Danish

Talk in Russian

(Though I do both. When I am mad about something Papa says I just speak in Danish. I speak in Russian when pissed at mama)

I am not to curse.

I am to never listen to Death Metal, despite the fact mama does all the time

I am not to go into Mama and Papa's closet.

Still don't get it.

I am to never laugh or ask questions about Papa's laws.

Except I did laugh that in Sweden Prostitution is legal yet using the services of a prostitute is illegal.

I am to eat all of my dinner.

I only stare at it when mama makes something really weird, I LOVE PAPAS COOKING THOUGH.

Forget I mentioned 45.

Not to go to Prussia's

I am allowed to go to Iceland's as long as I am careful

Not to eat excessive amounts of sugar

"Respect" England =u=

AS IF.


	3. Norway

50 things Norway isn't allowed to do (?)

(Note to all: I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Thank you to those who favourited, you know who you are and if you request you get priority~)

I am not allowed to fish in a cunt for fish.

I am not allowed to show Iceland any porno.

Everything else, I can do.

Things I Don't WANT to do

Not have coffee.

Be part of Denmark

Live with that whore Finland

Listen to Denmark for a week

Be separated from my little brother

Be raped by Denmark

Be forced to get a social life

Have parents

Be sympathetic to others

Be forced to drink beer… Danish beer….


End file.
